Dear Writer
by bickeringgibberish
Summary: Gakuen Alice characters write letters to Gakuen Alice Writers #5MH
1. One: SM

**A/N: **A one shot collection of letters.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, only the plot of the ideas of the so-called characters belong to me.

**Summary: **Gakuen Alice Characters write letters to Gakuen Alice Writers.

**One**: SM

**~Ѽ~**

**June 23, 2011**

**6:30 pm**

**Gakuen Alice Girls' Dormitory**

Dear Writer,

**U**mm, Hi. This is Sakura Mikan, I don't think I have to describe myself anymore to you because—well, you've been writing stories about me and been describing my appearance and my personality for years. Honestly, I think you know me better than myself.

**I** wrote this letter because I want to clarify something. I have nothing against any of you, I swear. But I'd like to point out a few things I noticed when I read your fictions. (Yes I read them. Hotaru showed me this site two weeks ago and I found it—uh, intriguing, I guess.) Anyways, back to the reason why I wrote this. I wrote this letter because I want to point out and clarify something.

**F**irst, writers most of the time portray me as a stupid, naïve, ignorant girl. I mean, please, I know I suck at math, I know I have short-attention span but I am not the stupidest among all the stupidest! Please refrain from telling a story about me regarding wrong spellings or something grammar related. I will forgive you if you mock me about my math. But English or Japanese? I study, okay? I don't suck that much, even Mr. Bear knows that my IQ is average.

**S**econd, most of the time I read stories about me being so clumsy or a klutz. I do not always fall on my bottom every now and then nor do I bump into Natsume face first and end up on top of him. You could ask him. You could ask anyone. I do not always trip, tumble, crash, head dive into something. Please, stop making me a klutz.

**T**hird, Hotaru does not always shoot me with her baka-gun (BTW what a cute name for a gun!) whenever I act like an idiot or whatever. Hotaru only uses her inventions whenever I get to clingy and touchy. Hell, I always see myself getting hurt every time I would try to hug Hotaru, talk to Hotaru, hold Hotaru's hand. I mean, seriously I should get Subaru-nii to be my nurse twenty-four-seven then.

**F**ourth, Jinno sensei does not hate me. He just _dislikes_ me, he has only electrocuted me once but after that he did not do that anymore. But he is still giving me a hard time whenever we have classes.

**L**astly, Natsume. Okay, I would really appreciate it if you'd not say anything about this to him. That would be just too embarrassing, okay? See here, I have read some fictions—uh, well, uh, okay. You know, Natsume and I are together. Get it? Personally I like Natsume—I really do. I reckon he does too. He wouldn't climb a balcony and kiss me if he doesn't like me, right? Ehem—anyways. Yeah about Natsume and I, I've read some kissing scenes—and yeah. It was awkward. I can actually picture Natsume's face when he is reading those.

**E**hem, okay. Umm, I really hope that you writers can be subtle about our kissing scenes. No need to be that graphic, you know, describing our tongues, saliva mixing up. I mean—I am only twelve for heaven's sake! When I actually read it I felt chills in my spine. I can't imagine kissing Natsume that way—but I guess he does since he is a hormonal perverted kid. Hmmm… Well, that's all I could point out right now. Do me a favor guys and follow my rules. I would really be eternally grateful if you would not ruin my image.

So, that's that. Thank you for reading this. I have to study again—Uncle Kazumi is seriously getting mad at me right now and—HEY OUCH!—uh, that was Mr. Bear, yeah, he's—OUCH! STOP IT!—beating me up, obviously. Something's never change. Bye! Thanks again!

**P.S. **I'll strive hard to learn how to kiss Natsume. Seriously, I know sooner or later he'll stick his tongue down my throat. I have to be prepared right?

Love Lots,

Mikan

**~Ѽ~**

**A/N**: Guys, don't take this letter too seriously. We are entitled to our own plots and personality of characters. I wonder, If Mikan is only twelve why is she reading rated T stories? LOL. She is one naughty girl—I bet she's reading M too. How was it? Leave a review or PM me. Whose letter would you like to be in the next chapter anyways? I have nine more ideas in my mind. Please choose among: Natsume, Jinno, Narumi, Hotaru, Ruka, Koko, Sumire, Tsubasa and Misaki.

See you!


	2. Two: NR

**A/N: **Thanks to all the readers and reviewers in the first chapter. So let's see who sends the next character mail addressed to GAFF.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own GA. I only own the plot.

**Summary:** Gakuen Alice characters write letters to Gakuen Alice writers

**Two:** NR

**~Ѽ~**

**June 24, 2011**

**Gakuen Alice Barn**

**10:47 am**

Good day,

**I**, Nogi Ruka, was very shocked once I read stories in this site. I am supposed to act cool and composed about all of this tirades but I just can't. Whenever I read or remember stories about me and Natsume having a re—rela—rela—Oh God, I want to throw up now—and I can't even look at Natsume straight in the eye now.

**S**eriously writers, I like girls. Girls. I like girls with wide innocent eyes staring at me, girls with long tresses across her back, girls with bright, wide smiles plastered on their faces, girls—Okay, Mikan. Yes, I like her. So I would really, really, really, like it if you'd stop writing yaoi stories about Natsume and me. You all are ruining our prefect best friends forever friendship in case you don't know. Don't you feel ashamed?

**Y**ou should.

**I** do love Natsume, don't get me wrong—its not just that kind of love, love like holding hands in the Central Park (Ruka's handwriting squiggles) or cuddling up inside Natsume's room—Hell. Please, stop it. I am begging you. As I have said I love Natsume, and because I love him, I am giving up on Mikan. Now. right now I can see my planned future fade into the darkness but I guess this is the way this story is supposed to end. Natsume with Mikan. Natsume deserves her, you know? He's happy with her and I know that she is the one for him. I am happy for them.

**B**ut—I just have to make a complaint. I just hate all your NatsumexMikan stories! They are together now. As in now, why are they still together in this site? NatsumexMikan stories cover 186 pages whilst I only have two pages with her, two. _Two_. Do you know how much that hurts? That even in this site they are the main pairing! Why can't it be me? Why can't I end up with Mikan even if everything is just fiction—fake? Why can't you guys even think about my feelings? Why? Why can't you even make me happy?

**S**top writing stories about plays with me as the lead female character. I think being Snow White once is enough for a lifetime. Just get over it people. Please.

**L**ast, this is about Hotaru-chan. I want you to keep this as a secret. Please, freaking please call the Alice Police or her parents or mail them or go to their house! She has been torturing me for two years straight and I just can't take it anymore! She's still blackmailing me, taking embarrassing photos of me, ordering me like I am her slave—please, I can't take this anymore. Do me a favor and save me. I don't know how you people make stories about me and her falling in love. Just the sight of her gives me the chills and fear starts to envelope me. God, I have to admit she is cool but other than that she is one scary person who does everything to have me wrapped around her finger. If you can't stop writing NatsumexMikan stories, have the conscience to save me from this demon.

P.S. Piyo and Usagi are doing fine and they want to say that all of you are bias. If you step foot in the academy—Wait Usagi, that's bad! Usagi stop, don't grab the pen—**WE'LL SURELY RIP ALL OFF YOU APART FOR HURTING OUR RUKA-KUN!**—Usagi! Uh, I'm sorry about that, wait, let me scratch that…

P.S. Piyo and Usagi are doing fine and they want to say 'hi.' Please save me from Hotaru-chan and keep this secret of ours. I don't like her, for the nth time—at least not now.

Yours,

Ruka-kun

**~Ѽ~**

**A/N: **poor Ruka-kun. It's true by the way, only two pages are dedicated to RukaxMikan fiction. And it's true that we—I am bias. I am a NXM fan. Sorry Ruka. I have Naru, Hotaru, Natsume and Koko's letter now. Wait for the next one. Thanks guys! See you.


	3. Three: YK

**A/N: **Thank you for all the reviewers in the previous chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own GA. I only own the plot.

**Summary:** Gakuen Alice characters write letters to Gakuen Alice writers

**IndigoGrapefruit** for we share the same sentiments to Yome Kokoro, This letter is for you.

**Three**: YK

**~Ѽ~**

**June 24, 2011**

**Classroom B, second floor**

**8:37 am**

Guys,

**H**ey, this is Koko—I am so glad that you managed to get hold of my letter before the others. I have to warn you, more hate mails and demand letters are coming. You should be _really_ prepared for Sumire, Natsume, Jinno and Ruka's let—Narumi—Narumi's letter also. If you're wondering why I am warning you, I swear I am not reading any of their minds; it's just that they are purposely screaming inside their heads about this site. Judging Usagi's asphyxiated state right now, Ruka's letter is surely vicious—yes, vicious indeed. I'm not telling. I'd like to keep Ruka's secret, especially now that he is hurting.

**R**egarding my character in this site, unlike these unsatisfied gits with me, I hold no grudges and complaints about your descriptions of me. Thank God no one changed my eye color (Did Mikan complain about some people saying her eyes are green like Kinomoto Sakura from CCS?) or my hairstyle, I have to admit, I like those writers who describe my hair color as sandy brown, it's just so _cool_. Cooler than Natsume's 'messy raven locks'. It is also true that I am mischievous (I often blurt out people's thoughts once in a while to embarrass them) and I do blackmail sometimes. But I have to tell you, I have never ever blackmailed Natsume or Hotaru. Other than I am afraid of them, I also respect their privacy. So stop writing that Natsume burns my food (bless my food) or Hotaru shoots me, like Mikan, with her Baka-gun. Mikan's case is different in mind reading. She still can't control her alice that much so once in a while I evade her privacy. Don't tell her that.

**H**a! Everyone is practically annoyed that you don't portray their characters well. I bet everyone's jealous of me.

**O**h, I gathered from Hotaru that you guys like me. I have to admit, that is so sweet. I actually feel so glad that you guys have this crush on me. I am flattered, but don't start a fan-club! I really don't want to end up like Ruka and Natsume constantly being chased by those rabid girls, but to tell you the truth, Natsume and Ruka are _secretly_ delighted that they have one—oops, did I just say that? (laughs) I'll scratch that—Oh jeez, Natsume just ignited his fifth paper. Looks like you lot are in for it.

**I** am not Mikan's cousin by the way. Most of you fantasize that I am her cousin. True we have the same color of hair and eyes but that doesn't make us cousins. Same goes for Hotaru and Tsubasa or Hotaru and Natsume. Just because we have similarities doesn't mean that we are related to one another. But I have to admit, I'd like that—Mikan and I cousins. Cool.

**I** also want to clarify something about Anna-chan. Please, refrain from pairing me up with her. She sweet, kind and nice but she is certainly not my type, and honestly, I am too young for love. I am practically younger than anyone else in this story other than Aoi and Youichi. Besides, Anna likes someone else and someone else likes Anna. I am not telling.

**A**bout Sumire, I literally laughed out loud when I read stories about me and Sumire. I just have to clarify; Sumire and I are just friends—well, close friends probably. She's the reason why I am extroverted now. I owe almost everything to Sumire. She's kind too, a bit bitchy but kind. You'll like her surely if you're friends with her. So stop writing stories about Sumire being a witch and a bitch. She isn't that bad. I like her by the way, and she likes me too—though not the romantic type of like. She is still obsessed with Ruka and Natsume. I'll give it a few more months; probably she'll get over it.

**P.S. **Good luck! I hope you wouldn't be discouraged by the next letters that you would receive!

Love,

Koko.

**~Ѽ~**

**A/N: **Ruka and Koko wrote their letters on the same day. Darn, we should've opened Koko's letter first. Ruka's letter was too emotional. I won't be updating this for a while, I still haven't finished Poker Face (just minor details) and school has been a bitch. See you! Next would be…


	4. Four: NS

**A/N: **Thank you for all the reviewers in the previous chapters. J

**Disclaimer: **I do not own GA. I only own the plot.

**Summary:** Gakuen Alice characters write letters to Gakuen Alice writers

**Four**: N-S

**~Ѽ~**

**June 27, 2011**

**Faculty room A, ground floor**

**12:32 pm**

Lovable writers of Gakuen Alice FanFiction!

Hi, this is Narumi-Sensei, one of your favorite characters in this series (giggles). I actually _love_ this site. I am actually wondering why on earth I haven't stumbled in this site in my whole existence. Good thing Hotaru-chan had been kind enough to show this to us.

Oh, I want to tell you guys that I really, really love Natsumikan stories. I practically squeal inside the faculty room whenever I read those stories—of course Jin-Jin gets angry at me but its fine. Old geezers tend to be bitchy when they get old, okay that's redundant so let's scratch that. Well, I have a theory why he is as angry as a sod, it's probably because he has read some of your stories about him. you hav eto be prepared. I swear to god you will regret opening his letter. Just pray that lightning cannot be airmailed.

Hmmm… oh by the way, I would really appreciate it if you would stop saying that I am gay. For God's sake, I fell in love with Yuka-senpai. I even pinned her on my own bed. (insert heart shape)It doesn't mean that I am gay just because I didn't manage to snag her as my wife because of Yukihara-sensei. Okay, can't you for once treat me as a man. I actually prefer those stories in which Mikan, yes my sweet Mikan, is my daughter. (swooning). I like girls okay! (though I like some stories of me and Misaki-sensei, (giggles))

Next, I do not—absolutely do not—wear girls' clothes! I don't cross-dress okay? Please don't make me wear ballet tutus and shoes. Just reading that gives me the creeps and lately I've been flaming any story I read with those portrayals of me.

Oh, I also do not like Natsume-kun. I would agree that he is the hottest in the academy (literally) but he is not my type. Just in case you think that I like Natsume-kun just because I kiss him or use my pheromones, I need to do that to control him. Not to molest him or anything. Besides, Natsume-kun is now a property of Mikan-chan. Taking him away from her would be too drastic. So I guess that I just have to settle for looking at him from afar.

(laughs) I was just kidding! Don't say anything to Natsume. He'll burn me to crisps!

Adeiu!

Xoxo,

Narumi-sensei

**~Ѽ~**

Author's note: Naru is really confusing. So you heard what he has to say. Stop making him look gay. BTW I need a beta reader, if one wants to become mine. Please talk to me.


	5. Five: MH

**A/N: **Thank you for all the reviewers in the previous chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own GA. I only own the plot.

**Summary:** Gakuen Alice characters write letters to Gakuen Alice writers

**Five: **MH

**~Ѽ~**

**February 14, 2012**

**Unknown Location**

**5:15 am**

It's hard to write in the dark but for you I will. I am very cold and my muscles feel stiff but it's okay as long as I can assure your safety inside your room, as long as I can see that lovely note on your window for me, as long as I am near you—it's fine.

The first time I met you I knew love at first sight is true.

I know there is no one else because there is only you.

Later when you wake up you will be surprised,

By the wind that would take your hand to paradise.

You insult me, tease me and hit me but it's alright,

As long as I can bid you goodnight.

My love for you will never falter,

We'll live happily ever after.

You say you don't remember me but I know you do.

I will forever stay beside you my cool blue sky, Imai Hotaru.

Yours forever,

Hayate

**~Ѽ~**

**Author's note**: Okay. I think a mix up happened in the post office or whatever. Uh, we'll send this one to 'Cool Blue Sky' Hayate, don't worry!


End file.
